Sanji's ultimate escapade
by Themanlygamer
Summary: Sanji is on the deck of the sunny. When making food for the crew(girls), he sees something out of the corner of his eye. He checks it out only to find a portal just... sitting there. Possible Sanji x Touka, not certain.
1. This chapter

**AN: I pretty much chose Sanji because he is my favorite straw hat pirate except fourth gear Luffy, but I really don't count him since he is a transformation of Luffy. Also, this is post TS Sanji. Sorry for all the parenthesis, but some of these specific messages from me are wanted to get across. Sometimes i may get mixed between past tense and present tense, sometimes I may not. References to eng dub Sanji having the same VA as Nishiki, and only one other implication of same VA is applied, but that is it. Same VAs not going to be too heavily used.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the idea for story. I do not own either one piece or tokyo ghoul.**

Sanji was having a lovely day, since he was out once again to sea with his friends, as well as the fact that it was the nicest day with the perfect temperature. However, more importantly, he was actually able to talk to Nami & Robin as he gave them the drinks he poured all his heart into said smoothies. He did his noodle dance with the all too well known hearts he produces from his cigarette, eyes, and around his very being. To some, he may look like a freak like that, but to those who have watched them through out their adventures, it seemed weird without him to do so.

As he handed them the delicacies, Sanji knelt in front of the two ladies in a very romantic way… at least, he thought of it that way. "Wow Sanji, this tastes even better than normal," said Nami, impressed. "Why Sanji, these are the best drinks you've ever made," Robin stated, observing the drink.

Robin practically slammed her drink, while Nami took her time, observing the clouds. "Thank you my darlings!" shouted Sanji. The lawn chairs they were on in this heat were just the greatest in their opinions due to the powerful heat blazing down on their bodies.

Zoro, eyes closed, whispered, "quit being such an ass and give the guys drinks, lazy cook." and although Sanji did hear the statement, he simply ignored Zoro (thankfully), making a mental note to (try to) get back at the (alleged) shitty swordsman, and continued to make food and drinks for the very busty women.

As he was heading toward the kitchen, he saw something shiny and bright head down the other hall. He walked back, and told the crew of his discovery. He asked if anybody was doing anything ominous under the deck that would cause the bright light, but everyone said they were doing their random shit they always do above the deck. He shouted jokingly, "if I don't come up from the deck in ten minutes, I either died or disappeared." Zoro thought of the perfect thing to say in that moment for the dartboard head, "or you saw a busty woman and become her 'love' slave." Everyone on the ship said their "oohs" and smirking except Robin (because she was only smiling), Brook (because he can't really smile), and Luffy. Sanji was thinking for 3-4 seconds, and then said, "And how would that happen when we are on the sunny, dumbass?"

After fighting pretty equally with zoro for 43 seconds, he gave up on Zoro and got back to business. "I'm coming with!" Luffy shouted excitedly. "No, you dumbass. I can't let you come with incase something were to happen," Sanji stated, kicking Luffy on the head in a comedic manner. "But you're the cook!" Luffy retorted. "Good point. I am still going without you." Sanji said, tick mark disappearing from when he kicked Luffy moments before. Sanji walked toward the door while re-lighting his cigarette.

After a few minutes, sanji walked back into the hallway where he saw the bright light coming from around the corner. "Well bastard, you better not disappoint," Sanji whispered to himself as he took a drag from his cigarette. He walked around the corner, only to see a huge tear in the air. It looked exactly like a mix of whitebeard's attacks. White, powerful center, with cracks in the air coming out of it. The only difference is that the white center had a bigger diameter than Sanji's lanky height of a body.

He walked into it after hesitating for a few seconds. He immediately felt not pain, as to what you would expect from almost any other story with a portal, but instead he felt~ really hot. Not as in sexy hot(obviously), but as in literal heat. It was so hot, he couldn't even tell if he was in heat, or in the freezing cold. He didn't mind it though, as he couldn't really feel much because his body somehow adjusted. After what was an hour feeling like a few seconds, he heard what sounded like sirens.

Sanji woke up in what appeared to be a hospital bed. _**How did I get here?**_ Sanji thought. He looked down at his body to see a bunch of bandages around him, as well as his suit was not on him, but instead on a chair neatly folded next to him, and instead, he was wearing what everybody else in any other hospital: a non-classy long shirt with a weird blue dotted design(I guess - I don't really know).

There was a young man who looked like he was about 17 in the next bed over to him, but he was sleeping or something because he didn't look like he noticed Sanji. He was laying face up, hands to his sides.

After a few seconds, he noticed something odd about the young man. His left eye was twitching. ALOT. He got out of bed and stood up to get a clear look of his face. The moment he did, however, he jumped a foot behind him and tripped as the young man's eyes flew open extremely quickly, and show one very black eye with one very red pupil. Another startling detail was the veins that was coming from the evil looking eye. The eye was alot more open and appeared to be awake, whereas the rest of face, nay his body, was paralyzed and/or asleep.

Sanji needed to get out of here. Thank god his apparent injuries he sustained in order to get the bandages were not that bad. He got on his suit and turned to walk out of here. However, as he opened the door, a man was standing there, about to open it to walk in. "oh, hey. You must be that one patient who was lying in an alley with frostbite! We didn't have any records of you, so we couldn't contact anyone. Thankfully, the alley was pretty close to where the accident occurred with this young man. You should get back to bed and rest," said the man. _**Frostbite? Whatever, just roll with it**_ sanji thought. "Hey, where am I exactly?" Sanji asked as he took out a cigarette from his pocket. "In a hospital, sir." responded the man. Sanji grew a tick mark as he had to continue this conversation.

"I mean what island am I on?" asked the curly eye-browed man as he took a drag. "Tokyo, sir. I don't know how you could not know where you are, but… whatever." Sanji glared at the man. _**Never heard of that island. Then again, I haven't heard of a lot of islands.**_ "I have amnesia, I guess," Sanji told him, and continued with, "if you have a black eye with a red pupil, what does that mean?" the man replied with, "oh, you mean a ghoul? What they do is eat humans, basically. A race of cannibals if they were human, but they are not if you ask me. May i ask why you wanted to know such a specific question?" _**What the hell? So that means that this guy over there would eat me- literally? Come on, don't ever think of something like that again Sanji,**_ the blond cook thought, getting a terrible image out of his head.

After explaining to the other man about how he was (allegedly) having visions from before he got amnesia that a ghoul attacked him, but fended him off, the guy seemed convinced. "All right sir, I must be going," Sanji said, forgetting about himself and instead thinking abo- _**Nami and Robin need me!**_ Sanji took off out the building in a rather fast pace. _**Where's an exit to this place? I feel like that shitty moss head.**_ After an exit has been found, he ran out. He used geppo to look around town.

After a couple of hours or so of looking, he gave up on looking for the portal. He looked like the most depressed person on the planet, kind of like what Luffy looked like when he fought eneru and relied only on instincts. He continued to walk through the streets, and sat down in an alleyway. He looked over, and saw that the guy over there seemed familiar… Sanji stood up, his serious face suddenly on as he took a drag from his cigarette, "Hey. I am pretty sure i saw you somewhere. Do I know y-." Sanji recognised him mid-sentence. He was the guy from the hospital. He was the cannibal. "You try to eat me and I will murder you," Sanji said, and continued the sentence with, "So, what's your name, ghoul?" the man looked at him hungrily, and said, "Ken Kaneki. I am so confused… I need to eat, but I can't eat anything. I tried so hard to eat my favorite burger too, but…" kaneki said, tears in his eyes. "I am a HUMAN!" Kaneki shouted. "Why did this have to happen to me!" Sanji kept quiet as kaneki continued to shouted. "I am a- what is that delicious scent? It smells exactly like my mother's cooking! I need to find where it is." Kaneki said, mouth watering. Sanji could tell where this was going to go, considering that he ate people. He saw Kaneki run off, going down the alley.

There was a man down the alleyway. He was kneeling over something. Sanji followed Kaneki as he looked at the man, tears in his eyes. He was eating something. Kaneki looked at what he was eating, hoping it was the one thing he didn't want to eat. Sadly, it was indeed a human body. Sanji, standing over Kaneki from behind, looked at the body and the man eating the body. He put two and two together, and got on his knees. He was ready to barf, and his cigarette fell out of his mouth. He just witnessed a man (forgot if dead body was male or female, so whatever) getting eaten by another man. "Oh, you are a ghoul… If you want- who's that? Is that a human? Are you going to eat him or ca-" Right at that moment, the man was killed. Some of his blood got on Sanji's face. He looked over and saw a man with a weird hair style with orange hair standing over the new dead body. "Look kid, this is my feeding ground. So what the hell are you doing here? Is that man one of your catches? He would be mine-" the curly haired man said, holding kaneki, trying to choke him in an attempt to intimidate him. Sanji got up and glared at the sooned to be learned ghoul named Nishiki. "First thing, I am nobody's catch, considering I could easily kick your ass. Second thing, are you to trying to sound like me or something, bastard?" Sanji Stood up straight, one hand in pocket, other holding the cigarette he dropped earlier, already lit.

"Oh, is that so? I doubt that first thing you said, considering you are a human. And the second thing, I can't try to imitate somebody who sounds like me, dumbass." Nishiki said confidently with a smirk, getting into a stance. "I don't have time for this." Sanji got into his stance, and kicked nishiki in the face. Not too hard to kill him because he doesn't kill, but only enough to knock him out for a day or two. Nishiki went flying into a nearby brick wall. _**Well, that was easy.**_ Sanji took a drag from his cigarette, glaring at the man. _**If this is what all ghoul's strength consist of, I pity them.**_ Sanji walked over to kaneki and looked down at him.

"So, I see that you beat Nishiki, human. Effortlessly, none the less. May I ask what your name is?" a voice behind Sanji said. _**It can't be…**_ Sanji turned around slowly, and saw her. She was the most beautiful girl he saw on this Island(in Sanji's opinion). Sanji's heart skipped a beat, and his cigarette smoke quickly turned into hearts, as his eyes quickly transformed. They went from black dots to Hearts as a ghoul's eyes go from white and whatever to black and red. His legs went from solid steel to noodles. That all happened in around .30 seconds. He then went from that to trying to act like a man with manners. "my name is Sanji, m'lady. Now, what may your name be?" the indigo haired woman stepped back in surprise, blushing all over in the process. She never received such a comment like that from a human. "T-Touka." She whispered, looking at herself as if she didn't prepare for something like that. "Y-you do realise I am a ghoul, right?" Touka said, embarrassed. _**He smells so delicious, but… would it really be worth it?**_ she thought to herself. "And why would that matter in the slightest if you are as beautiful as you are?"

all while that was happening, kaneki was retching in sadness as he fully realized him being a ghoul. He couldn't quite grasp his situation. Touka walked over, and asked, "you're a ghoul, right? Eat up." she stated after getting over Sanji. "You don't understand, I am not a ghoul. I'm not a monster," Kaneki said. "well, you don't smell like a human… and you certainly don't smell like a ghoul either. I don't know what you are at this point, but you gotta eat, and i'm guessing all other foods besides the food you were just attracted to taste moldy sponge," said Touka. Touka picked up a piece of the dead human, and lunged forward. She thrust the meat into Kaneki's mouth. "What are ya-" both Sanji and Kaneki said at the same time before the meat made it into his mouth. Once he swallowed the meat, he gagged and tried to spit it out. "This is who you are, so… accept it." she said. "All right, well… I better go. Oh yeah, what's that guy's name over there?" sanji asked, pointing at the knocked out man in the wall. "Oh, his name is Nishiki," said Touka. "So Sanji, how did you get so strong?" Touka asked, focus back on Sanji again. "Training of sorts, madam. All though I do not train too much, I do not want that shitty swordsman to stay ahead of me. I do not use weight training, however~" He kept talking, dancing around her. "Do you normally reveal this much information to people like me if they are pretty enough or something?" she asked, confused at what he was playing at, since a human surely couldn't love a pretty ghoul at first sight. That was just simply how it worked. "Oh Touka, there are only few that rival your beauty." Sanji stated, completely serious. "Oh, why thank you..." Touka replied, blushing. She was not blushing as much the first time, but she blushed away.

"I hope we may meet again, Touka!" Sanji said as he used his skywalk to get out of the alley and out of where the corpses were. He really did intend to meet up with her again, but didn't know where to go to meet her. However, he did know that love always found a way. Sanji went around the island, and found a little restaurant in ward 20 (not cafe- he isn't that lucky) and asked the owner if he could work as a chef. The pretty woman said sure, and Sanji said he would make it one of his best meals yet. After 2 minutes and 47 seconds, he came out of the kitchen, two plates in hand. One plate had ravioli made from scratch, the other plate held crystal glazed looking meat, a special sauce dripping off it. "you can choose to eat 1 or the other. You could eat both if you like it enough and/or you are hungry enough." Sanji said as he elegantly set the plates down and waited. After he saw the owner eye both of the foods, he started to walk back to kitchen, ready to get his apron and chef hat.

Read my authors notes in case you skipped those.

 _ **AN: this took a long time. Also considering every character(letter) written on this chapter was written on a tablet on a bumpy ride from various places and times as I headed from florida and back to my home state. May ship Sanji and Touka, may shoot that ship the fuck down. I don't know. What do you think? Sorry if anybody feels ooc. Continue with this story, my one piece and fallout story, or another one?**_

 _ **Hard for me to focus on more than one story at a time, but possible**_

 _ **These two are so far a thought. Either:**_

 _ **Sole survivor learns of our world in the beginning, around the time the bombs drop**_

 _ **Goku time travels instead 3 minutes back in time during fukkatsu no 'f' but back to the time of raditz instead**_


	2. Surprise!

Sanji was walking from the supermarket once he got the groceries he wanted. The owner of the restaurant he had been working at for the past few days had wanted him to get supplies. He was annoyed that he had to do help with stuff other than food, but since the "oh so lovely" boss of his asked, he did it without hesitation at the time. It wasn't like they were heavy though. Granted, when the boss found out that Sanji was strong, he was given clear labor instructions clearly more fitted to him than any average human, as well as cooking food.

On the way to the restaurant, he walked past a school. After taking a quick glance through a window from the gates, and saw someone he thought he recognised. He glanced again, and saw that it was in fact a person he saw; the boy with an eyepatch, blue sweatshirt, and black hair. The guy who got his ass kicked by Touka. He wondered that if he was in the school, than Touka was also in there. He closed his eyes, and calmed himself. He tried to sense her, and with using both his haki, and his magical ability to look through the window(wow!), he found her. She was on the second story, and what appeared to be talking and laughing with a friend.

Sanji's heart started to pump faster, his smoke turning into hearts. He went into his love mode(truly his own second gear, and not diable jambe), and got out of it after remembering he was still at the front of the school. He even considered himself a creepy looking dude if he saw someone else in this situation, and he started to leave.

~Touka's pov in third person~

School was about to end for the day, and Touka was bored out of her mind. She was able to talk to her friend, since it was friday. When they were forced back their seats for the next few minutes before they were dismissed, she looked out the window. Immediately, she saw the man she met a few days ago; Sanji. Her heart melted just a bit as she stared, unmoving. When he looked down at himself after he stopped looking in her direction, he started heading west. When he was almost fully gone from sight, the dismissal bell rang. She ran out as fast as she could, already heading out the door. She needed to follow him, otherwise she may never have the opportunity to find him again. When she turned a few corners after following him rather stealthily, he went into a restaurant.

After a few minutes, he walked out of the restaurant and headed out. After yet another minute walk from following him, he arrived at a hotel, with Touka watching. Once that was settled, she headed back to anteiku.

~Sanji's pov third person~

When Sanji arrived to the hotel, he walked to the stairs. He looked around, and when he didn't see anyone on the stairs, he sky walked up the stairs and quickly reached the fourth floor. His room was easy to reach from here, so he simply walked.

When he reached the door, he reached the computer and sat down(because every hotel room has a nice computer), and continued to watch the shows he was watching. He loved them.

One had to do with a man named Goku who is a martial artist that is most likely a galaxy buster(Sanji's new bar he set for him and the crew that they will most likely never reach), another was about a soul reaper named Ichigo who is pretty damn powerful, and a non sneaky ninja named Naruto. Naruto was the show he liked the least, but he found it interesting (AN:unlike me, because I hate Naruto). He heard about a show named One Place, which was about a pirate named Ape C. Fluffy, but by the name of the protagonist alone, he didn't watch it, granted the sheer popularity of said show(AN; basically me for a while). He fell asleep at around midnight.

The next morning, Sanji heard a knock at the door. He walked over, and saw Touka through the door's peep hole. Immediately, he got to his suit, and put it on. When he put it on, he walked to the door and opened. Touka looked even more beautiful than last time he saw her. She had a purple skirt on with a white hoodie on. She looked as if she was embarrassed somehow, even though it simply only made her more lovely. "And why are you here, my sweet Touka?" Sanji asked. "oh, i just… came here… to..." Touka replied, looking down.

.

 **WHY THE HELL DOES HE NOT HAVE PANTS ON!?** Touka thought, eyes wide. Sanji followed her eyes and looked down, and sure enough, he was in boxers with a design that had a bunch of hearts(or boobs. You can imagine it having either design) on it. Everything came to a standstill. Sanji slowly backed up into his apartment to get some pants on while blushing. Touka was Blushing harder than when they first met, while sanji was pretty much face down on the ground, dead. He then got pants on, and proceeded out the door again. "can we pretend that didn't happen?" Sanji asked politely. "Pretend what didn't happen?" Touka replied to the question with a question. "Okay, now what were you going to say?" Sanji asked. Ah yes. I came here to ask if you would want to (cum) come with me. To a coffee shop." she said, trying to word it right. "and why do you want me to go to there?" Sanji asked curiously. **(AN; I SWEAR NO LEMONS. My mind has been real deep in the gutter lately. Maybe from reading a few lemons. I don't really know.)** Touka replied,"Well, it is where i work, and i was hoping that you may want to work there with me." Sanji was about to spin with glee, and immediately told her he would love to work there.

They both walked to antieku, and Sanji opened the door for Touka when they arrived. Sanji sat down, first needing a cup of coffee before anything. Sanji was about to fall asleep in his chair, if it weren't for yet another pretty lady who worked here asked for his order. Sanji asked for the special, before resting his head on the table. He practically felt like he was drugged somehow. Touka was the one who walked out of the ordering area with the coffee Sanji ordered along with another.

Sanji sat up more, eyes still drowsy, granted his energy he was containing as Touka sat down. Sanji took a sip of his coffee as soon as he could while still trying to make it look like he was just tasting it and not because of his current energy deffecient self. "so, how was it?" Touka asked, hoping Sanji loved it. _**It's pretty good, but not excellent**_ Sanji thought, than said, "It's great! However, maybe we could make coffee together and give each other some tips," Sanji said, "maybe we could even-" Sanji began, but something peculiar happened. He fell over from a seemingly out of nowhere pain. He was appearantly injured or sick somehow. "Sanji!" shouted Touka, kneeling over him. "Quick! Call for an ambulance!" Touka shouted.

 **AN: Cliffhanger! The plot thickens! Sanji's current condition will be explained in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed. And yes, i suck at updating. Sorry if i made any mistakes in either how anything went in canon or grammar. R &R**


End file.
